genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Malga Naruze
Malga Naruze (マルガ・ナルゼ, Maruga Naruze) is student of Musashi Ariadust Academy, the 4th Special Agent of the Chancellor Board in charge of Field Operation (実動, Jitsu dō). A black-haired, six-winged White Mage, as well as Margot Naito’s lover. Freely uses her abilities in flight, characteristic of her race. Also affiliated with the manga club as artist. Her personality is rather rebellious, but she always puts Margot above all else. Her role is more inclined to support jobs and aims to get frequent income as doujin creator (with most of her works featuring Tomo Asama as main character.) Appearance Malga is a girl with long straight black hair and blue eyes. She has two locks of hair dangling from either side of her face and wears a pair of turquoise ribbons on her head. She wears the default uniform of Musashi Ariadust Academy, and has a blue armband on her left arm, signifying her position as part of the school's Chancellor's Board. As a fallen angel, Malga has three pairs of dark-black wings. Her white mage attire consists in a M.H.R.R. themes white colored uniform with a nurse hat long green ribbons and neckerchief. Personality Compared to Margot's bubbly attitude, Malga is much calmer and is the gentler of the two personality wise. However, one has to note that she is quite well-versed in writing doujinshi, so she is quite knowledgeable about sex and really perverted on the inside, leading to funny misunderstandings when Azuma ask her about it (as his previous secluded life makes him rather ignorant about that kind of knowledge). Malga also is looking constantly for new ideas to use on her own doujinshis, normally featuring her classmate Tomo Asama, Asama Shrine priestess. Her perverted side (linked to her hobby) contrasts pretty much with her class as a White Mage, making a rather funny dichotomy. Background Both Margot and Malga are witches, also called Techno-Hexen (テクノへクセン, Tekunoekusen) from M.H.R.R., where they researched about Technomagic. Before becoming students of the Far East, the two stayed for some time in M.H.R.R., only to be forced to leave the country after it became dangerous for them to stay due to the persecution against heretics in the country. They sought refuge in Musashi alongside many others witches, so Musashi Ariadust Academy formed a Flying War Potential Witch Corps (航空戦力として魔女, Kōkū senryoku toshite majo) with the exiled. Most of them also began to work as messengers and transporters in the flying Quasi-Bahamut-class vessel. Until middle school their relationship was very tense and they had a very bad roommate coexistence, but all of that changed during one of Malga birthdays that ended in their reconcilation, beginning a very intimate relationship between both witches. In present day, Malga tries to earn a living with Margot; they work as couriers while Malga tries to earn a living through selling her works to avid fans of doujin. Sometimes, they also join air races to try to earn extra money. Plot 'Mikawa Meltdown Incident' April 20, 1648 - Testament Era 'Horizon Rescue Campaign' April 21, 1648 - Testament Era 'Musashi on England' May 4, 1648 - Testament Era After Malga's battle with Margot against one of the El Azuls of Tres España, Malga's Weiss Frauen becomes damaged, and she was unable to use this for the meantime. As a result, she is relegated to acting as support, helping out the less battle-worthy students of Musashi Ariadust Academy in ensuring the safety of the flying ship's inhabitants. Malga soon discovers an opportunity to show her might in the absence of Margot (who was dispatched elsewhere) and the Weiss Frauen. But in spite of her efforts, she suffered from a crushing defeat against England's William Cecil and Robert Dudley, who were among the forces who entered Musashi by force. She momentarily faces a scenario wherein she would be useless in the battle against England's forces, but soon finds solace in Toussaint Neshinbara, who also endures the criticisms he received for losing against England's renowned author Thomas Shakespeare. May 19, 1648 - Testament Era May 20, 1648 - Testament Era Abilities Malga Naruze is a Magi Gunner · Remote Magic User (遠隔魔術師 · マギノガンナー, Enkaku majutsu-shi · Maginogan'nā) competent in long-range spells, giving a good cover fire to close-combat units and needed support in battle. She's specialized in White Magic while Margot is in Black Magic, but Malga can also use the latter at a lower level if the situations deems it necessary. In battle the two Magi-gunners fight as a unit, employing their abilities in tandem to great effect, being Margot the one with offensive spells and Naruze spotting enemies, fixing objectives and doing supporter functions with her specialization. Margot and Malga forte is in air-combat, not only with their racial ability as angels using their wings to glide through the air and land, but also with their Zwei Fräulein and Weiss Fräulein brooms as then they can perform dogfights and aerial combat with ease. That is fully shown during the Horizon Rescue Campaign and the Armada Battle, with confrontations against the feared God of Wars of Tres España, El Azul. Even if the fight in Mikawa skies was a hard-one, during it both witches demonstrated real prowess at sky-battles, thrashing the mechanical unit by combining both of their Minus and Plus magical attributes. Malga is not as useful in direct combat as Margot (and that causes her to lose during William Cecil, Robert Dudley and Ben Jonson during their incursion in Musashi or against Francis Drake in the England-Far East Joint Spring School Festival, making her feel useless) but she is quite a fighter when the situation needs it. Against Francis Drake even if she lost she was able to damage him by using dozens of layers of Body Strengthening spells that will not be rejected by his Testamenta Arma, rising the power of Drake's War Cry to the point that his body cannot sustain it. During her rematch against Robert Dudley, Malga was able to counter every bolts thrown at her (a succesion of 8, 16, 32, and 40) and using all her ether reserves in the last volley, entering in the Pinch (All-nighter) mode. *'Technohexen: White Magic, Weiss Techno' (白魔術【ヴァイステクノ】, Shiro majutsu "vu~aisutekuno") - Civilians' Ability, highly oppressed in european countries. Malga has the ability to use positive energy in attacks; this kind of magic is oriented to the use Healing and Acceleration magic, compared to Margot's exclusively-offensive negative magic. With white magic she can also perform Fortification magic or use her drawing quill to counter projectiles by sketching a spatial drawing that they will follow, sending back the attack to the enemy. Technomagi is an Ability which ARIA-calculates the expended Ether with the most elementary unit ATELL. However, the created Ability is saved as a Focal Instrument, and if it's necessary, that calculation can be summoned immediately, with no need for an ARIA. So in other words, it involves creating an Ability with a calculation, so the created equation can be stored allowing it to be used freely without having to undergo the calculation again. **'Technomagic: Coin Bullet' (貨幣弾, Kaheidan) - Malga uses coins and converts it into bullets that careen into enemies at blinding speeds. It seems that Malga can only use this spell one coin at a time unlike Margot. *'Shell: Weiss Fräulein' ("白嬢" ヴァイスフローレン, "Shiro jō" vu~aisufurōren German: lit., "White Maiden") - Strengthening Mechanical Shell given to Malga Naruze as tester of EDEL Brocken. She and Margot can arm themselves by activating their ability to transform into the "Zwei Fräulein" ("双嬢" ツヴァイフローレン, "Sō jō" tsuvu~aifurōren German: lit., "Two Maidens"). This ability gives them higher marks in defense and mobility from additional armor integrated into their clothing and the upgrades to their respective Schalebesen, giving the brooms speed equivalent to a God of War. Upgrades to Malga's equipment include a white dress with a white cap that resembles a nurse cap and the summoning of her personal Schalebesen, which resembles a large fountain pen. **'Ability: Upgraded Weiss Fräulein' ("新型の白嬢" ヴァイスフローレン, "Shingata no shiro jō" vu~aisufurōren) - A 2m long mechanical shell update on the Schwarze Fräulein obtained during the Armada Battle. After the destruction of the original Weiss Fräulein, it underwent several upgrades, particularly to Malga's mobility and support duties while using this upgraded version. Top speed is given a dramatical rise and it lets Naruze to make spatial drawings to fix objectives or point a location, making it a fine piece of cutting edge technology. In this form, a teamed effort by Margot and Malga was capable of downing a small fleet of Tres España New World phoenixes ships by themselves. Both brooms can combine in a single Strengthening Mechanical Shell, augmenting speed, firing power and mobility even more. The drawback is that both mechanical brooms have a poor fuel economy, consuming a big quantity of energy in a short space of time, making them usable only for shorts skirmishes. *'Method: Pinch (All-nighter) mode' (徹夜モード【ピンチモード】, Tetsuya mōdo "pinchimōdo") - When Malga Naruze switches into all-nighter mode when the deadline is approaching, it takes a mere 0.5 seconds for her to roll up her sleeve. Now let’s take a quick look at her sleeve-rolling process (anime as reference). She gets really pumped up and her tension is multiplied three-fold, giving to her own abilities an efficiency raise. Relationships Friends and Peers *Toori Aoi: Classmate *P-01s/Horizon Ariadust: Classmate *Kimi Aoi: Classmate *Tomo Asama: Classmate *Masazumi Honda: Classmate *Futayo Honda: Classmate *Suzu Mukai: Classmate *Naomasa: Classmate *Neito Mitotsudaira: Classmate *Shirojiro Bertoni: Classmate *Heidi Augesvarer: Classmate *Ginji Ohiroshiki: Classmate *Nenji: Classmate *Kenji Itou: Classmate *Kiyonari Ulquiaga: Classmate *Adele Balfette: Classmate *Tenzou Crossunite: Classmate/Gofer *Persona: Classmate *Noriki: Classmate *Margot Naito: Classmate/Lover *Hassan Furubushi: Classmate *Azuma: Classmate *Yoshinao: Classmate *Makiko Oriotorai: Teacher Gallery Marga_animedesign.jpg|Malga Naruze's character design in the anime version. Marga_pspdesign.jpg|Malga Naruze's character sprite in the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon PORTABLE PSP game. -Zurako- Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon - 10 - The Trumpeter at the Starting Line (BD 1080p AAC) -C1D92B5D-.mkv snapshot 14.18 -2012.12.30 21.42.jpg|Weiss Fräulein Category:Characters Category:Angel Characters Category:Citizens of Musashi Category:Students of Musashi Ariadust Academy Category:Musashi Ariadust Academy Chancellor's Board Members Category:Female Characters